


Lying In Wait

by aurons_fan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5910337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/aurons_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe did not like to wait. </p><p>Waiting was what people did when they had nothing to do, or, heck, couldn't be of any use to anyone. But that's exactly what he was doing. Sitting beside Finn’s bed as the boy rested, watching silently as he breathed and just… Waiting.</p><p>Dammit.</p><p>(Or: the time where Poe and Rey finally meet, but Finn isn't even conscious to help them along.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying In Wait

**Author's Note:**

> So my knowledge of Star Wars is limited to the movies, and reading the novelization for the third movie like a bajillion times. If there is anything wrong, it is 100% my fault and I am a complete failure.
> 
> But I recently saw Episode 7 again and realized these two had never …spoken. Or never had the chance to speak. So. Well. Yeah. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Title is from _Wait for It_ from the Hamilton musical because I am not creative.)

Poe did not like to wait. 

Waiting was what people did when they had nothing to do, or, heck, couldn't be of any use to anyone. But that's exactly what he was doing. Sitting beside Finn’s bed as the boy rested, watching silently as he breathed and just… Waiting.

Dammit.

The defeat of Starkiller Base had been a huge victory, but to climb out of his ship, still high on the win, only to see Finn being loaded up on medical transport, unconscious?

He kept reminding himself that it could have been so much worse. They could’ve been bringing back a body.

Poe growled to himself and leaned back in the chair, watching Finn as he breathed evenly. Apparently, his frequent pacing had exhausted even General Organa herself, and he’d been ordered to rest. But he knew there was no way he could fall asleep, even if it had been days since their return.

A door opened behind him and even in his exhausted, high-strung state, he could still react quickly. He was up and at the door before the person could walk in.

A young woman stared up at him. He looked down, pasting on a bright grin. Before he could say anything, she crossed her arms and gave him an appreciative nod.

“So. You’re his master.”

Poe raised an eyebrow, before noting his droid behind her. BB-8 seemed to notice he was being stared at, and let out a few beeps that seemed to imply he was going to catch up with R2-D2 before rolling away. Poe tried not to roll his eyes at his droid’s new obsession and turned back to the girl.

“Ah, yes. I’m Poe Dameron,” he held out a hand. But the girl side-stepped him into the room, staring down at Finn still resting on the table. Poe looked between Finn and the girl, and let out a sound of recognition. “And you must be Rey.” She didn’t respond, so he tried again. “The girl who was held captive at Starkiller Base?”

“I got out on my own just fine,” she said, still staring down at Finn. “Have they…” she trailed off. Her fingers hovered over his face, as if not believing he was there in front of her, before curling into a fist. She turned to face Poe, crossing her arms. “Have they given any sort of time frame as to when he will wake up?”

Poe didn’t raise his eyebrow, but it was a close thing. He’d heard all the rumors and stories of this Rey taking up Skywalker’s light saber and dueling Kylo Ren, not to mention her being able to overpower his force mind meld. But either way, Poe didn’t appreciate being given orders like she was a step away from the General.

“No,” he said. Her shoulders slumped ever so slightly, like the possibility of a positive answer was the only thing keeping her upright. “But they did mention that they were optimistic.”

She glanced back at Finn, and stared at him, long and hard. If Poe didn’t know any better, he’d say she was attempting to memorize line on his face.

Wordlessly, she turned away from Finn. “I’m going to be gone for a little while,” she said.

He nodded. “You’re taking the Millennium Falcon to track down Skywalker, right?”

She looked up to him, eyes wide. He hadn’t realized that her journey was supposed to be a secret. At the very least, he hadn’t really _told_ anyone. General Organa mentioned it off hand, as though it was no big deal that her husband’s (previous? Former?) ship was going off to find her brother. He _was_ the General’s best pilot after all. He would have wondered why he wasn’t going, but the whole “not able to sense the Force” part might have been a set back when they got to the part of _finding_ Luke Skywalker.

“I… am,” Rey said. “I wanted to be here when Finn woke up but… if he’s not waking for a bit, and, well, we _need_ to find Luke Skywalker before anyone else does, just in case The First Order manages to find a map—”

“Whoa,” he said, holding up a hand. “I didn’t mean to make this an interrogation. I was just curious.”

She hesitated, nodding slowly. “Sorry,” she said, giving him a small smile. “Between everything that’s happening, and being able to pilot the Millennium Falcon…” She wrung her hands, and he offered up a grin. He’d been around a fair number of ships, but none with a history like that one. “And besides. BB-8 told me loads of stories about his master. I thought you’d be a bit…” she gestured at him, awkward hand waving.

He raised an eyebrow. “A bit what?” And here he thought BB-8’s new snarky personality had come from rolling around with R2-D2. Apparently, it had popped up as soon as he’d left the picture, the little sneak.

Rey shook her head, glancing back to Finn again. Poe approached her side slowly, and she didn’t react. “Is he going to be alright?” she asked, voice soft.

“They say the cut isn’t too deep and his body is mainly recovering from shock,” Poe said, echoing what the nurses had told him again and again. “And it may take a while for him to wake up, but when he does he should be…”

He trailed off, unsure. They never had a straight answer for Poe when he asked the question himself. They just let him ramble into his own conclusion and left him be.

But hell, they’d manage to destroy Starkiller Base only minutes before it blew up their whole hide-away planet. Poe wasn’t super optimistic, but he did still know how to hope.

“Yeah,” Poe said eventually. Rey turned to him and he crossed his arms, defiant. “He’ll be fine. A little banged up, but underneath it all, it’ll be the same Finn.”

A long moment passed, with Rey staring silently over at Poe. She was inspecting him long enough that it was almost awkward, and he felt his defiant stance almost wavering. But then she smiled, wide and almost goofy, and he felt a grin spread on his face.

“I suppose so,” she said. She reached down and gently touched Finn’s face, as if reminding herself that he was real and right in front of her and, well, _alive_. “You’ll look after him, I’m guessing?”

“When I have time,” Poe said. He didn’t even need for her to face him to know she was rolling her eyes.

“I can tell how busy you are now,” she said, her voice lightly teasing him. “But… when he does, will you tell where I’ve gone?” She faced Poe, giving him that same intense stare. “He came back for me on Starkiller Base, and I would hate for him to think I’ve gone and abandoned him.”

“From what I’ve seen, he’ll come running as soon as he’s awake,” Poe said. “But yes, I’ll let him know.”

She nodded, before leaning down and kissing Finn’s forehead gently. It sounded like she was whispering something, but Poe was too busy ignoring the tightening in his chest. He wasn’t quite sure where _that_ had come from, but he pushed it down, trying his best to not act upon it. There were more important things that he could be focusing on.

“Thank you,” she said, and headed towards the door. She paused before leaving, and added, “Take care of yourself as well.”

“I will,” he said, but she was already in the hallway.

He watched her go move swiftly through the halls before turning sharply, heading down the corridor that lead to the main conference room. Probably where General Organa was at the moment.

Rey was leaving soon, to take the Millennium Falcon to find Luke Skywalker, and no doubt the whole of the Resistance would be there, watching her leave. It wouldn’t do to have the best pilot in the Resistance not wishing her luck as well.

But he had a little bit of time.

He grabbed the chair from the wall and pulled it up towards the bed. He sat and leaned forward on his hands, watching Finn breathing deeply on the table.

He supposed he could wait a little longer.


End file.
